


this home is home, and all that i need

by domeric_bolton



Series: apartmentgate [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeric_bolton/pseuds/domeric_bolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy said, "Hey, so what if we all lived together?</p>
<p>America said, "Dios mio."</p>
<p>Kate said, "That sounds like Young Avengers Camp or something."</p>
<p>Billy said, "Actually, that just sounds like a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this home is home, and all that i need

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. it's unbetaed, so please comment if there's any mistakes.
> 
> if everything goes as planned, this will be the first in a series of "the young avengers under the same roof" oneshots.
> 
> title taken from "always gold" by radical face. i'll probably change it later.

For the first few weeks, it appears that the apartment idea, as so many of their ideas do, will become instantly regrettable. 

As with most terrible plans that the Young Avengers have made, the apartment idea was thought up primarily by Tommy. Well, it is slightly unfair to blame most of their horrible ideas on Tommy- Loki has created very many, including the python idea, which America is still furious about- but Tommy is entirely unapologetic about it and has also been in jail many more times than the rest of the Young Avengers, so he has become something of a scapegoat.

The apartment idea was a product of Kate getting kicked out of her father’s home and having to reside at Clint's house, Noh-Varr and America's homelessness, and Teddy beginning to feel less comfortable with living his life in his boyfriend's parent's house. Honestly, none of them were entirely satisfied with their housing situations. David had been renting a shitty apartment near work, Tommy was more or less spending the nights he couldn't get a date at the office, and Loki had grown tired of his neighbors assuming he was a One Direction member. Billy was really the only Young Avenger who had a home, but his parents had been gently pushing for him to find his own home. He was twenty years old, after all.

So one day when he and David were meeting for their weekly Platonic Noodle Date (which, of course, wasn't a date because Tommy was straight), he casually mentioned, "Kate's been telling me about getting kicked out, and it's not like she's the only one in a shitty living situation. Our team could probably all live together, you know."

"Thomas," David had said flatly. 

"Dude, I'm serious! We've gotten our shit together for long enough to defeat an intergalactic parasite-"

"Which you weren't involved in."

"-so how hard would it be for us to live together? I'd be great. The Young Avengers, together again!" His eyes were bright. "We'd be like a sitcom. Like that show about all the friends living together that Billy keeps making me watch."

David had tugged at the collar of his shirt. His immediate thoughts re: the apartment had swarmed to the idea of spending so much time with Tommy, who had been a colossally embarrassing problem for him since their strange and confusing kiss on New Years. He then thought about getting to know the rest of the team better (except Loki, probably), which he would enjoy. He finally thought about the fact that a new living situation might mean better WiFi than the shit he had at his current apartment, which was of utmost priority.

"None of us have money," David replied finally.

"We can steal some from-"

"Stop right there."

Tommy had lifted his hands in the air and grinned. "Okay. Fine. But we can figure out a way to pay for it, I mean, Kate's dad is rich as hell and Noh-varr's been around rich people ever since he got that DJ job. We'll make it work, Davie."

"I told you not to call me that." David took another bite of his ramen, pretended not to be considering actually moving in with Tommy, and said, "Would you have problems living with Noh-varr?"

"Why?" Tommy had looked confused.

"He dated Kate while you were... not with us." _While you were the Patri-Not who apparently wanted to kiss me the whole time._

David doesn’t spend much time with people other than the Young Avengers. He thinks that maybe he should. Most people wouldn't have to deal with shit like the guy they liked being trapped in a deformed body of a former teammate and needing a literal kiss to bring them back. It was like a Disney movie, but if directed by the gay version of Salvidor Dali or Quentin Tarantino.

"Oh shit, dude, we're over that. At least I am. And I'm pretty sure that Kate's moved on to the other alien in our group." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, America."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Jesus Christ, Davie, am I being psychoanalyzed or something? Kate and I weren't serious, we just had fun. God. Now finish your noodles so we can get ice cream."

And so it was settled, at least between David and Tommy. The apartment idea went underway as soon as Tommy called Loki, who was suffering from another breakup with Leah and felt just weak enough to force the rest of the Young Avengers to regroup at his favorite diner to discuss housing plans.

It was a nice night, cold for October but with minimal wind chill. Kate had brought her iPod and speaker set and played Vampire Weekend because Loki hated it. America had a new sweater with Obama's face knitted onto the front, and she wore it unironically and proudly. Teddy and Billy were snuggling with such happy expressions that the other Young Avengers were forced to ignore them. Noh-varr had managed to decrease his number of pining looks in Kate's direction, and was chatting with Loki. Everyone was eating and talking and laughing.

With forced casualness, Tommy said, "Hey, so what if we all lived together?"

America said, "Dios mio."

Kate said, "That sounds like Young Avengers Camp or something."

Billy said, "Actually, that just sounds like a terrible idea."

The problem with being friends with eight people at once is as soon as they all begin speaking, it requires five minutes and the threat of being kicked out of the diner for them all to settle down. When the Young Avengers had ceased arguing over what would soon become called Apartmentgate, David spoke up.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Tommy. Most of us need a safe place to stay, and if we're all under one roof, we'll always be together in case there's a threat."

"Thank you for your eloquence, Davie," Tommy had chimed, and grinned. 

"Please don't- oh, whatever."

"Please get a room," muttered Loki, who was still upset after somehow losing Leah's phone number again.

"You really think we can get along well enough to live together?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause.

"I mean, we've gotten our shit together long enough to defeat Mother that one time," responds Billy. "It's not like we could be put in any other situation in our entire lives, I think."

"That's what I said," Tommy nods.

David clasps his hand over his eyes and shakes his head.

The other Young Avengers made attempts to talk him out of it, but somehow ended up agreeing to at least look at a place together. Arguing with Tommy Shepard is like arguing with a brick wall, for all his stubbornness. Well, it is more accurate to say that arguing with him is like arguing with a hyperactive man-child who can immediately disappear when he is disagreed with. This is why, in addition to the realization that neither Noh-Varr nor America had visas (moving from one planet to another is quite a hassle), the Young Avengers slowly came around to the idea of having a safe place to stay.

In the end, they also realized that the shared apartment was less about simple safety. It was also less about having a place to meet and discuss missions, as several Young Avengers had hoped.

Eventually, it would become a home.

Not right now, of course. Right now, Teddy is nervously explaining why eight people can't live in a single apartment, so they're going to have to split up into two rooms across from each other, and Loki is insisting that he can't sleep in the same room as America, who takes that opportunity to suggest rooming with Kate. They may be superheroes, but the Young Avengers are also young adults, full of romance and hormones and sex drives and really terrible ideas for housewarming parties.

But one day.


End file.
